The present invention relates to a method for controlling the traffic within a network structure, said structure comprising a PDN (Packet Data Network), an operator core network with a DNS (Domain Name System) server, a HeNB (Home evolved NodeB) or HNB (Home NodeB) and/or eNB (Evolved Node B) or NB (Node B), and a UE (User Equipment) that is associated with said H(e)NB and/or (e)NB.
Further, the present invention relates to a network structure, preferably for carrying out the above method, said structure comprising a PDN (Packet Data Network), an operator core network with a DNS (Domain Name System) server, a HeNB (Home evolved Node B) or HNB (Home NodeB) and/or eNB (Evolved Node B) or NB (Node B), and a UE (User Equipment) that is associated with said H(e)NB and/or (e)NB.